Me gustas
by LylsUniverse
Summary: —Ya no puedo ser tu amigo —dijo.   —¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —preguntó, sorprendido.   —Me gustas —soltó el castaño.


_**Advertencia**: Este fic contiene Yaoi, relación chico/chico. Si no disfrutas de los romances hermosos entre varones, pues ¡déjame decirte que te estás perdiendo la mitad de tu vida! Y claro, por favor abandona esto y lee mis fics hetero que han tenido muy buena recepción xD._

_En cambio, si adoras el romance entre hombres como yo, por favor, ¡quédate! Lee esto, y babosea con un Taito lindi =3._

_**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son de Akiyoshi Hongo (Sensei, por crear a estos dos hombres arigatou gosai masu!). La **trama** del fic es **100% mía**. Aunque leas algo parecido a esto en otro lugar y con otros personajes,** esto es** **mío**, y lo otro, **también** xD._

_**N/A**: Después de siglos alejada del mundo de FF ;_;, traigo esta cosita hermosa 3._

_Este fic es original del fandom KiHae de Super Junior, una boy band coreana y, en palabras sencillas, MI VIDA! xD. Lo adapté al contexto de Yama y Taichi, como que me dieron ganas de leer algo medio fluff de este par ówÓ._

_Please my beloved readers, enjoy~_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me gustas<strong>_

Levantó los brazos y se estiró, despegando la espalda del respaldo de la silla, escuchando el sonido que hacían sus vertebras quejándose de la tonta posición en la que se mantuvo durante esas dos aburridísimas horas de clase de literatura.

A su lado, Yamato ya se había puesto de pie, con su maletín al hombro.

—Ah, ¡espérame Yama! — exclamó el castaño, recibiendo por parte de su amigo un gesto de la mano mientras abandonaba el salón.

Taichi se precipitó a recoger sus cosas y meterlas en la mochila, y sin siquiera meter la silla dentro del pupitre, se apresuró a salir del salón y darle alcance al rubio.

—¿Por qué llevas tanta prisa? —le espetó al rubio una vez lo alcanzó. Unas dos calles lejos del instituto.

—Por nada en especial —respondió, y le miró de reojo. —Antes de que comenzara la última clase me dijiste que querías decirme algo.

Tai desvió la mirada.

Matt frunció el ceño ante ese gesto por parte del moreno. Le había dicho que tenía algo importante que decir, y cuándo Matt le había preguntado qué era, el otro se había limitado a decirle que se lo comunicaría al terminar las clases, cuando estuvieran de regreso a sus casas.

Taichi le ignoró y siguió caminando, y Matt le siguió, mirándolo de reojo, esperando a que dijera algo.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al sitio en donde ambos se despedían para seguir el camino a sus respectivas casas.

—Tai —dijo Matt antes de que este se marchara. —¿Qué ibas a decirme?

Tai le miró, mordiéndose el labio inferior, como debatiendo algo mentalmente.

—Ya no puedo ser tu amigo —dijo.  
>—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —preguntó, sorprendido.<br>—Me gustas —soltó el moreno, sonrojado hasta más no poder, pero mirándolo firme.

El silencio los envolvió hasta que el moreno se giró y se alejó corriendo.

Con parsimonia metió la llave en el cerrojo y entró a su hogar. Se quitó los zapatos, cruzó el pequeño pasillo y abrió la puerta de su habitación. Una vez adentro, se aflojó el nudo de la corbata, dejó la mochila en el suelo y se sentó en la silla de su escritorio. Cogió el libro que descansaba junto a su laptop, y comenzó a hojearlo. Al cabo de segundos terminó dejándolo.

Sacó sus cuadernos de la mochila y se dispuso a hacer los deberes, aunque era viernes y tenía todo el fin de semana para hacerlo, pero también terminó por dejarlo. Encendió su laptop y comenzó su habitual recorrido por sus páginas favoritas de música y por el blog de su banda, pero la verdad era que apenas prestaba atención a lo que salía en la pantalla. Le hubiese gustado ver televisión para distraerse, pero no tenía ganas de quedarse en la sala. Cuando su padre llegó, se asomó por la puerta después de tocar y le dijo que había comprado la cena, pero él no salió a cenar.

No podía concentrarse en nada. Se sentó en la cama, apoyando la espalda en el cabecero, suspirando imperceptiblemente. El rostro de Tai no abandonaba su mente, mucho menos sus palabras.

_Me gustas_. Eso había dicho.

Se aflojó aún más el nudo de la corbata, sintiéndose repentinamente sofocado por el calor que le subía a la cara. Su mejor amigo se le había confesado. Le había mantenido dos horas con la incertidumbre porque él no se atrevía a decirlo. Ante ese pensamiento, una discreta sonrisa se asomó en el rostro de Yamato. Pero su rostro adquirió un semblante serio nuevamente con rapidez. Las primeras palabras de Taichi le preocupaban.

_Ya no puedo ser tu amigo._

¿Significaba que se alejaría de él? ¿Qué ya no volvería a hablarle?  
>Matt no quería que eso pasara. Conocía a Taichi desde el jardín de niños. Fue el primer niño que se atrevió a hablar con él e invitarlo a jugar, ya que de pequeño siempre se había mostrado frío y hasta un poco intimidante con los demás niños. Desde entonces eran muy buenos amigos. No quería que esa camaradería entre ellos desapareciera. Puede que no lo demostrase, pero Matt siempre ha estado muy agradecido de la compañía de Taichi. Él por naturaleza es callado y retraído, sino fuera por su Tai nunca habría hecho amigos en la escuela. Aunque en ese momento poco le importaban esos otros amigos.<p>

_No quiero perderte Taichi_, pensó.

Se levantó de la cama, cogió sus llaves, su celular y algo de dinero, y abandonó la habitación. Vagamente respondió la pregunta de su padre cuando este le preguntó a dónde iba con un "Taichi" y salió.

La noche estaba fresca. Él seguía con el uniforme del instituto. Ignorando eso, comenzó a dar pasos presurosos con destino a la casa de su mejor amigo.

—Matt, ¡Qué sorpresa! No sabía que venías —exclamó Yuuko cuando abrió la puerta. Con un gesto le indicó que pasara.  
>—Buenas noches, lamento molestar a estas horas. ¿Taichi…<br>—Está en la sala —sonrió la mujer. —Tai, vinieron a verte —exclamó.  
>—¿Quién? —gritó una voz desde la sala.<p>

La señora Yagami puso los ojos en blanco. —Estaré en la cocina —le dijo, y se alejó.

Matt tragó saliva y se dirigió a la sala.  
>El moreno estaba echado sobre el sofá, con el brazo izquierdo detrás de la cabeza y sosteniendo el mando a distancia con la mano derecha, pasando los canales con rapidez. Levantó la vista para quién lo visitaba, y sus ojos se agrandaron ante la sorpresa cuando lo vio.<p>

—Yama —murmuró, levantándose de un salto, tratando de arreglar su despeinado cabello. Vestía unos pantalones deportivos de color gris un una playera negra sin mangas. —¿Q-qué haces aquí?

A Matt le hizo un poco gracia verlo tan nervioso, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que él también lo estaba, tan o más que el otro. Quiso responder, pero ni él mismo sabía a ciencia cierta el por qué había ido. Fue una idea que surgió de repente, y tan sólo lo hizo. Decidió ser honesto.

—Quería verte —sintió que enrojecía, pero aún así le sostuvo la mirada.

Esa respuesta pareció sorprender al moreno, quien, sintiéndose algo incómodo, se miró los pies y se acomodó mejor el flequillo que le caía sobre el lado derecho de la frente.

—¿Vienes de la escuela? —preguntó de pronto la madre de Taichi, entrando en la sala de improviso.  
>—No, vengo de mi casa.<br>—¿Y por qué sigues vistiendo el uniforme? —preguntó.

Matt sonrió, un tanto avergonzado. —Olvidé quitármelo.  
>—Qué divertido eres —río la señora Yagami. —Lo primero que hace Taichi al llegar es quitarse el uniforme, y deja todo tirado por ahí.<br>—No es cierto —dijo Tai haciendo un mohín.  
>—Sí cielo, lo que digas. Es mi turno de ver televisión. Mi drama ya está a punto de comenzar.<p>

Taichi puso los ojos en blanco, cogió a Yamato de la mano, y tiró de él para que lo siguiera a su habitación.  
>El moreno cerró la puerta tras un suspiro, y soltó la mano de Matt al instante. Le indicó con un gesto que podía sentarse en la cama, y el rubio lo hizo, nervioso porque su amigo lo miraba fijamente.<p>

Matt sabía que Taichi debía estar preguntándose miles de cosas, pero también sabía que no respondería ninguna pregunta. Su vista se entretenía con el piso alfombrado, cuando oyó al moreno suspirar nuevamente. Alzó el rostro para mirarlo, y vio que este sonreía.

—¿Quieres jugar? —preguntó, señalando la consola de videojuegos que descansaba el suelo, junto a un pequeño televisor.

Matt sonrió discretamente y aceptó.

—¡Ash! —exclamó Taichi al perder por cuarta vez. —Otra vez —dijo y eligió la opción "continuar" de inmediato cuando apareció el conteo regresivo en su parte de la pantalla.  
>—Ya es tarde. Yama se queda esta noche, ¿verdad? —preguntó su madre, abriendo la puerta y asomando la cabeza.<br>—¿Te quedas a dormir? —le preguntó Tai, apenas mirándolo, muy concentrado en presionar las combinaciones de botones correctas para hacer que su personaje realizara impresionantes técnicas.  
>—Eeeh, sí —contestó Matt, enrojeciendo.<br>—Muy bien —sonrió Yuuko antes de marcharse.

Yamato miró a su amigo de reojo. Al parecer éste no se había percatado de su reacción, demasiado concentrado en el juego.

—¡Te gané! —exclamó el moreno, alzando los brazos en señal de triunfo.

Matt se limitó a sonreír escuetamente. Se sentía demasiado nervioso como para concentrarse en el videojuego.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó el castaño, y se levantó del suelo para coger su móvil de la cama. —Es medianoche, es temprano —frunció el ceño ante la exageración de su madre.  
>—¿Medianoche es temprano para ti? —rió el rubio.<br>—Es que yo me duermo muy tarde —dijo. Iba a agregar algo más cuando el rugir del estómago de su amigo le interrumpió. —¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó, sonriendo ampliamente.  
>—La verdad es que no cené —murmuró el rubio, frunciendo el ceño.<br>—¡Haberlo dicho antes! —exclamó el moreno. —¿Qué clase de anfitrión soy si dejo que mi mejor amigo se muera hambre? Te traeré algo de comer, mientras —se acercó a su armario, esos de pared, y cogió un pantalón deportivo como el que él mismo traída puesto y una playera verde, —ponte esto. No querrás dormir con el uniforme —rió, y salió de la habitación.

Suspiró, y comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Dejó su uniforme perfectamente doblado y su chaqueta colgada en el respaldar de la silla del escritorio del moreno.

—La cena está lista —dijo un sonriente Taichi, cargando una bandeja. Había preparado ramen, cortado una banana en rodajas y galletas. Dejó la bandeja en el suelo al tiempo que se sentaba. —Espero que te guste —sonrió, y sin perder más tiempo, cogió el control del videojuego y comenzó una partida nueva mientras Yamato devoraba los fideos. —¿Me das? —preguntaba el moreno de vez en cuando, y abría la boca con su rostro en dirección al rubio, sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla. A Matt no le molestaba.

A las tres, a Taichi le dio sueño.  
>Después de apagar la consola, ambos se quedaron viendo la cama unos segundos antes de mirarse a los ojos. Matt pudo notar cómo su amigo se tensaba.<p>

—Y-yo dormiré en el suelo —dijo, y fue hasta su armario para sacar algunas mantas.  
>—No, yo dormiré en el suelo —dijo Matt.<br>—Claro que no, eres mi invitado.  
>—Pero Tai…<br>—Sólo hazme caso —sonrió Tai, nervioso.

Yamato soltó un suspiro de fastidio y le ayudó a estirar las mantas sobre el suelo, junto a la cama, que estaba apegada a la pared. Estaba a punto de recostarse, cuando dijo:

—Tai…  
>—Ya dije que no Yama —dijo Tai con impaciencia. —Ahora duérmete. Apaga la luz.<p>

A regañadientes, apagó la luz de la mesita de noche y se recostó, con los ojos muy abiertos. Sería una noche muy larga.

Por supuesto que no podía dormir. Estaba demasiado ansioso como para dormir. ¿Ansioso por qué? No estaba seguro. La situación era extraña. Por la tarde, su mejor amigo se le había confesado. _Me gustas_, le había dicho. Ahora estaba en su casa, ocupando su cama mientras él dormía en el suelo. Ninguno había dado el menor indicio de querer sacar el tema a colación. Sabían que sería algo incómodo. Matt agradecía que el moreno no lo hubiese atosigado a preguntas cuando llegó, y que se hubiese comportado como siempre, como si nada hubiese pasado. El problema era que en ese momento Matt no podía hacer como si nada hubiese pasado. Tenía preguntas, dudas, y estas estaban martirizando su mente y su corazón.

—Tai —dijo, sin esperar recibir respuesta.  
>—¿Qué? —su corazón dio un vuelco cuando escuchó que le respondían. —¿No puedes dormir?<br>—No.  
>—¿Estás incómodo? ¿Sientes frío? ¿Quieres otra manta?<br>—Estoy bien.  
>Hubo silencio.<br>—Tai.  
>—Dime.<br>—Me siento mal si duermes en el piso. —Escuchó la risa del moreno. —Hablo en serio. Puedes enfermar.  
>—Estaré bien.<br>—Tai —dijo en tono demandante, pero con voz suave.

Era cierto que se sentía mal porque Tai estuviera en el piso. Matt solía quedarse a dormir con frecuencia, y el moreno jamás había tenido que dormir en el suelo, siempre compartían la cama. Yamato sabía que la situación entre ellos estaba algo delicada, pero eso no significaba que no pudieran compartir el sitio para dormir, ¿verdad? Si lo habían hecho tantas otras veces en el pasado.

—Tai.  
>—Está bien. Hazme espacio —el rubio se movió hacia la pared, sintiendo como la cama se hundía un poco bajo el peso del otro. —¿Contento?<br>—Sí.

Tai no dijo nada.

El aroma del moreno le penetraba la nariz, era un olor muy agradable, demasiado, tanto así que le producía cosquillas en la parte baja de su vientre. El corazón le latía fuertemente, y quiso que se detuviera, porque tenía la sensación de que Taichi podía sentir la intensidad de sus latidos, y pensar en eso le daba mucha vergüenza.

—Yama —murmuró el moreno.  
>—¿Tai?<br>—Dime por qué viniste. —Lo había estado esperando. Era más que obvio que Tai se estaría preguntando eso. —¿Es por lo que dije? —preguntó. —¿Estás enfadado? —agregó en un susurro.  
>—No estoy enfadado. Sólo…<br>—¿Qué?  
>—Dijiste que ya no podías ser mi amigo —dijo, y sintió un nudo en su garganta.<p>

El moreno se tardó en contestar.

—Yo no quiero ser tu amigo.  
>—Eso… —murmuró. <em>Me duele<em>, completó en su mente, sin atreverse a decirlo. El nudo en su garganta se hizo más grande. ¿De verdad iba a llorar por eso?

De pronto sintió que la mano del moreno cogía la suya y entrelazaba los dedos. Esperó, aguantando la respiración.

—Me gustas —murmuró su amigo, y se escuchó muy cerca de su oído. —Me gustas mucho, Matt.

Tragó saliva duro, y el nudo de su garganta bajó a su estómago, transformándose en un nudo de nervios. La mano de Tai mantenía un agarre firme con la suya, y el contacto le producía cosquillas, de hecho, sentía cosquillas por todo el cuerpo. El aroma masculino del castaño ya comenzaba a aturdirle los sentidos, era embriagante, le daban ganas de inclinarse hacia él y aspirar más de ese aroma. Su corazón parecía a punto de salir de su pecho, y le sorprendía que Taichi aún no se diera cuenta de la potencia de sus latidos.

—T-también me gustas —murmuró muy bajito.

Casi podía ver la sonrisa del moreno en la oscuridad. Casi.

Tai sintió que el rubio se acercaba, su corazón dio un brinco muy violento. Se recostó sobre su costado para quedar cara a cara con el rubio. Sintió la mano de este acariciarle dulcemente la mejilla. Tai cerró los ojos ante ese contacto, disfrutando. Segundos después, se inclinó hacia él.

Matt sintió aire caliente hacerle cosquillas en los labios. Tragó saliva duro y esperó. Los labios de Tai se rozaron brevemente contra los suyos.

—Tai…  
>—Lo siento —se disculpó el otro de inmediato.<p>

Yamato se sorprendió a sí mismo inclinándose hacia adelante para repetir ese contacto. Su mano se ajustó a la mejilla del moreno, y con el pulgar acarició con dulzura al tiempo que los labios de ambos intercambiaban pequeños roces, castos besos que arrancaban suspiros de ambos.

—Es extraño —murmuró Matt, tratando de poner en palabras la extraordinaria sensación que invadía todo su cuerpo en ese momento.  
>—Yo me siento feliz —murmuró el moreno. —Mi corazón va a estallar —susurró, pues así se sentía. Su órgano vital le martilleaba en el pecho con extraordinaria fuerza, tanto así que llegaba a asustarlo un poco; nunca le había pasado algo así.<p>

La mano de Matt abandonó su mejilla y se apoyó en su pecho, comprobando sus desaforados latidos.

—El mío también —murmuró, y tomó la mano del moreno para ubicarla en su propio pecho. Su corazón estaba tan o más agitado que el del moreno, y Taichi se maravilló por tal descubrimiento.  
>—Me gustas mucho Yama—susurró; esos besos castos continuaban.<br>—Me gustas mucho —susurró Matt, provocando en el otro un sonrojo inapreciable debido a la oscuridad. —Mucho.


End file.
